Charles Xavier (Earth-1298)
| Relatives = Juggernaut (step-brother) | Universe = Earth-1298 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | Hair2 = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Howard Mackie; Javier Saltares | First = Mutant X Vol 1 13 | HistoryText = Origin and corruption by the Shadow King Charles Xavier believed in harmony between man and mutant, formed, along with his friend Magnus, the X-Men and led the team towards that peaceful goal. However, the day they fought the Shadow King, everything changed. The good in Xavier was corrupted, and he left the team to explore his powers further. When he returned, it was during an attack by the Juggernaut. Xavier fired a blast at Juggernaut, but it missed and killed Magneto's lover Moira MacTaggert, instead. Leaving the X-Men Xavier left the X-Men for good then, and traveled the world seeking out telepaths, whom he captured and incarcerated around the globe. He joined forces with Sinister in a bid to transfer all the mental energy of the world's telepaths to himself. To that end, they created the X-Man, and Xavier took control of S.H.I.E.L.D., captured Gambit's adopted daughter Raven, and had Fury attempt to kill the X-Men with a nuclear strike. Xavier met up with the Six in New York, "fleeing" from Apocalypse and the Four Horsemen. However, when Xavier made several attempts to abduct Scotty, Havok was alerted to the truth by Jean Grey and Magneto, and realized who the true villain was. After a pitched battle, Xavier donned his psychic armor, and he and Sinister released a giant replica of Galactus, in order to induce fear in the citizens of Earth, on which Xavier could feed his power. In the end, the replica was destroyed and the Six beat the fear phantoms that had comprised it. Xavier turned on Sinister and destroyed him, and then ran off, leaving Scotty and Raven, who with X-Man were to be Xavier's psychic batteries, to help Havok blast away at Xavier. Xavier was knocked out of his armor and fled the scene, but not before unleashing a blast at Havok that hit Brute when he jumped in front of it to save Alex. Fortunately, the blast temporarily restored Hank to his former levels of intelligence, and he was able to devise cures for his friends before the effect faded away. Xavier was later summoned by Dr. Strange to help fight the Beyonder (Goblin Queen) by adding his psychic power to others to help Havok reach a higher plane of reality. While hooked up to the psychic amplification machine, Xavier was about to be killed by Dracula when he was saved by Bloodstorm, who staked her former master. | Powers = Charles Xavier possessed powers similar to his Earth-616 counterpart, however after absorbing Shadow King, Charles' powers were amplified to an unknown extent. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Charles Xavier (Earth-616)#Abilities. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Formerly Cerebro | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = }} Category:Gestalt Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Marko Family Category:Xavier Family